Undertale: In Search for a Happy Ending
by Aurlim Lapalim
Summary: Years after the war between humans and monsters, a girl enter the forest to ends falling down inside Mt. Ebott, into a world of magic and puzzles. To return where she belongs, she must travel across the different zones of the Underground, facing dangers like never before and making decisions that will marks the start or the end of a story (Pacifist Route-Retold).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Aurlim!**

 **Welcome to-WHOA! *Avoiding a flying knife***

 **What was that for?!**

 _ **X: I just feel like someone was thinking to do it.**_

 **H-hope it was just your imagination 0_0U**

 **Well, as you can guess by the tittle, this is a english version from a story of mine. But this chapter is the revised version.**

 **I was planning to do this before, but it was because of Rotark that I finally decided to do it!**

 ** _X: Wouldn't it be too_ much _to translate every chapter?_**

 **I'm sure I can do it if I propose to! :3**

 _ **X: Riight. Don't come crying later.**_

 **Well, let's begin this!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Undertale is property of Toby Fox. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Almost forgot! The protagonist here is a girl. Hope you won't mind.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 **xxx**

 _"A long time ago, two races ruled over Earth:_ _ **humans**_ _and_ _ **monsters**_ _._

 _One day, a war broke between the two races…_

 _After a long battle, human were victorious. They sealed the monsters under ground with a magic spell, which will imprison them for all eternity…"_

 _That was the story told through generations, until it was left forgotten with the pass of time, only to be remembered by few people as a simple myth or fairy tale._

 _However, many legends-that were told around the cities and towns that surround Mount Ebott-share a same fact:_

 _ **Those who climb the mountain never come back.**_

...

At least, that what you heard.

xxx

After hearing that old story, you couldn't help but think more about it.

Sometimes, you can found yourself watching the mountain through a window. It doesn't stop fascinating you thinking about discovering something anyone hasn't in decades or centuries.

So, moved through curiosity, you choose to enter the forest, on your city outskirts, to climb the mountain.

…

 **It is not like they would notice your absence, anyway...**

…

You make your way through the thick foliage, disposed to reach your destiny. Though, after finding yourself contemplating the immense size of the mountain, you think this was a bad idea.

With a sigh of defeat, you turn around to return where you came from…

 **?:** _Wait._

You stop when you hear a voice.

You shoot a glance to your surroundings, but there is nobody. It was just a whisper, but it sounded like…

Choosing to ignore it, you try to follow your way back.

 **?:** _Please, don't go!_

This time, it sounded like a scream and you listened much clearly. You turn around, trying to find the source of the voice.

 **?:** _I'm here!_

It seems it came from the mountain…

Making a decision, you hurried to climb, following the voice that plead for your help. The path you chose was dangerous, but it will take you time to find a safer way, and, by then, it could be too late.

 **?:** _Please! Somebody help me!_

Knowing that someone need your help, fill you with **determination** to keep forward.

You climb as high and fast as you can, but the yelling stop suddenly. Desperate, you search in your surroundings. Your hands starts to hurt and you fear you could not find them anymore…

After a few seconds, you can hear them again:

 **?:** _**I'M HERE!**_

That last scream came from a nearby cave. However, after entering, you found no one: there was only a huge hole, surrounded by rocks and vines with flowers.

...

After all… Could have been only in your head? Even if it wasn't… maybe you couldn't find them now...

When you was about to lose your hope, you could hear them once more:

 **?:** _Please… Anyone..._

It was barely above the wind and silence, but you could swear it came from the hole in the ground.

Slow and carefully, you approach the edge, just to realize it lead to the center of earth… It doesn't seems it had a bottom...

To one moment to another, you feel how you start to fall into the darkness; your heart stop when you realize you have tripped with a vine.

You know you will not survive to the fall, so you close your eyes, awaiting for the unavoidable.

xxx

 _The child have fallen to the Underground._

 _A bed of golden flowers was the only thing to soften the fall. However,_ _ **she**_ _didn't wake up: she seems to have no life left..._

 _The child remain still, with no response or breath._

 _Meanwhile, a strange flower watched from the shadows._ _It were confused at first, but soon a smile formed in it features._

 _The flower looked at her evilly, knowing the_ _ **GAME**_ _has started._

* * *

 **I know my english is not perfect, so you probably would find some grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed it! T** **he next part will be coming soon! :D**

 ** _X: As soon as she update the original._ -_-U**

 **We'll see until then! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm back! :) (And filled with determination XD).**

 **I forgot to say before that a certain " _someone_ " would be called "X" in the Author's Notes and the protagonist would be named until, basically, the end of the story (like it should be in the Pacifist Route). Just like a detail for the story.**

 **X: Like if someone didn't know already who I am.**

 **I need to remind that the story have SPOILERS...**

 **X: From this and others routes, I would say =)**

 **...**

 **Anyway, let's continue where we left it!**

* * *

 **The caretaker of the Ruins**

 **xxxxxx**

...

 _The child have fallen into a hole in Mount Ebott and ended unconscious on a bed of buttercups._

"The past can't be changed… And the future is out of our reach…"

 _Many voices were echoing in her mind and she only managed to distinguish what a few of them were saying._

"What happens… Depends only on you..."

 _There was one voice that had been above all of them, but, together, they pronounced those last words:_

" **The Last Soul** ".

 **[...]**

 _She couldn't understand what they were talking about._

 _She could feel her body floating in the void, her vision blurred, not able to move or talk. Strangely, she felt in peace._

 _Little lights of different colours started to appear in her vision. And, even unconscious, she found it beautiful._

 _Seven lights brought their brightness to the darkness that surrounded her, but one shone with more intensity. In the red light, she saw a figure that tried to reach for her; they extended their hand and the child tried to grab it…_

 _She never knew if she did it._

 _Suddenly, she heard a voice calling for her: it was the same voice that have guided her to the mountain._

"...ra…"

 **[...?]**

"Chara…"

 _They kept repeating that name..._

"Chara! Wake up!"

...

"Chara".

 _..._

 _Was that her name?_

...

You suddenly wake up to find yourself in a dark place, which only source of light was from above, out of your reach.

...

You should be dead.

In that moment, you notice a bed of golden flowers under you: they must have cushioned your fall.

However, you are now trapped down here.

 **[...]**

Not seeing any reason to stay, you stand up (without any problem), dust yourself off and decide to explore the cavern.

A few steps away, you find a stone gate that lead you to another chamber: this one is more spacious, but it's empty and surrounded by shadows, with the only exception of a small illuminated clearing, in which it is only a flower to greet you…

Wait. In fact, the flower has a face–somewhat simple, like a cartoon–, for your very surprise.

 **?:** Howdy! *It greeted you with a high pitched voice* I'm **Flowey**! **Flowey the Flower**!

...

Not having any reaction from you, the flower keeps talking:

 **Flowey:** You are new to the **Underground** , aren't cha?

 **[...]**

You don't know what to say. After all, you haven't seen a talking flower before. Despite that, you nod, being this your only answer to its questions.

 **Flowey:** Golly, you must be so confused.

 **Flowey:** Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! And I guess little old me will have to do.

You had no time to question it before it quickly added:

 **Flowey:** Ready? Here we go!

With a wink and a playful smile from Flowey, everything started to flick and lost its colour: in the next moment, white lines started to form around you, making the shape of two boxes–a big one that surrounded both of you and a smaller one that only contents you.

But that wasn't all: in your chest had appeared a red heart, glowing weakly–being this the only thing that stands out from that environment of black and white–. Directing a hand to touch it, you are filled with a warm and calm sensation.

 **Flowey:** See that heart? That is your **soul** , the very culmination of your being!

 **Flowey:** Your soul start off weak, but, don't worry! You can grow strong if you gain lot of LV.

You look at it, confused, and ask for its meaning.

 **Flowey:** What's LV stands for? Why, **LOVE** , of course!

You smiled at its answer, holding your soul in your hands. So, the souls grow stronger with love? You like the idea.

Flowey seems to notice your enthusiasm instantly.

 **Flowey:** You want some LOVE, don't you?

You nod, smiling.

 **Flowey:** Don't worry. I'll share some with you!

Winking again and poking its tongue, amused, little white pellets appeared floating around Flowey, forming an arch.

 **Flowey:** Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… "friendliness pellets".

While saying this last part, the flower looked to the side, but you don't give any mind.

 **Flowey:** Move around! Get as many as you can!

The pellets fly directly at you and you extend your hands to catch them, but, immediately after, a piercing pain hit your right hand and the rest of the parts of your body that were struck by the projectiles.

*You failed to hear every single alarm and warning that were ringing in your head.

In that moment, the flower lets out a loud laugh at your naivety, changing its voice to a more sinister one, his face turning twisted.

 **Flowey:** You IDIOT!

 **Flowey:** In this world, **it's kill or be killed.**

 **Flowey:** Why would ANYONE pass an opportunity like this?!

He smiled at you darkly, at the same time that a circle of bullets formed around you, leaving you with no escape.

 **Flowey:** DIE.

The light your soul emitted was slowly vanishing and you can't do nothing, but to hear Flowey laughing at you and let bitter tears run down your cheeks.

You're scared.

Don't want to die...

Invaded by fear and distress, you ended sobbing in the floor, not able to see your doom and prying that someone helped you.

But you know that you are alone...

...

 _Somebody would ever care...?_

...

 **[I don't want to die.]**

...

...

But nothing happened.

...

 **Flowey:** What the…?

You can hear how Flowey yelped… and something burning.

You don't dare to open your eyes due to the fear, nevertheless,you realize that the pain is gone. You can also hear the steps of someone approaching, until stopping in front of you.

You give a glance to the place where your attacker was, where there's only now a burning mark, but someone much bigger than Flowey is occupying its place. You don't try to look up, but you have a clear view of their feet, similar to those of a beast.

 **?:** What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...

The voice belonged to a female and her words held some resentment against the flower. She doesn't seem to want to hurt you, so you gather the courage to see her face.

Your eyes opens in amazement before the shape of your savior: the creature has small horns on her head, fluffy ears that falls and reach to her shoulders and two fangs came out of her mouth; her body, covered in white fur like snow, was protected by a big purple dress—on the chest, you can see a strange symbol: a circle with wings and three triangles below—, long white sleeves and lines that marks her figure.

Her presence confirm you what many people refused to believe, both from legends around Mt. Ebott and from simple fairy tales…

 _ **Monsters exists.**_

With a patient smile, she offers you her hand.

 **?:** Ah, do not be afraid my child. I do not mean to hurt you.

The softness of her voice comfort you and make you feel safe to accept her help. For some reason.

Once you stood up, she introduce herself:

 **?:** I am **Toriel** , caretaker of the **Ruins**.

 **Toriel:** I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.

You don't know what to say: everything had been too strange until now.

 **Toriel:** Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.

She goes ahead to show you the way and you take a little long to follow, noticing that the place has recovered the little colours that it had and the boxes have disappeared.

Toriel waits for you at the entrance of the next chamber before she keeps walking; having better illumination than before, you are able to see the walls are made of purple bricks, while the floor is almost the same tonality and the path pink. Autumn leaves are scattered around the room and, at the end of the hall, stood an U shaped stairs, that lead to another room.

While walking, you start to think of what happened to you: you have fallen into a world of monsters, who could be the responsible of the disappearing of those who traveled to the mountain before you (according to the legends). But, even if you were attacked by an evil flower, it was Toriel–a monster–who saved your life.

 **[...]**

A part of you tell you to don't trust them: that the monsters will try to kill you, just like Flowey intended to do...

Suddenly, a cold voice starts to whisper in your mind:

" _You have to kill them, before they kill you_ ".

...

No. You don't to kill anyone.

 **[...]**

Perhaps, monsters aren't that bad…

Reaching the foot of the stairs, everything turns gray.

Confused, you ask Toriel what's going on, but she doesn't respond: she seems to have frozen at her spot at the end of the stairs.

It is then that something shiny near you caught your attention.

A star made of golden light was floating over a pile of leaves, in the space between the stairs. When you touch it, you feel a strong feeling growing inside of you and a message was projected in front of you, like a ghost that only you can see:

"The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination".

The next second, the message disappeared and all returned to normal.

The light is gone.

 **Toriel:** Is something wrong, my child?

You pay attention to Toriel, who keeps waiting at the entrance of the next room (or exit, depending of how you see it)

You shook your head and tell her that it's ok, so that both of you could resume their way.

...

But there's something that still bother you.

She keeps referring at yourself as "child", like if she doesn't know what you are.

 **[...]**

Maybe is the way you dress?

...

 _Neither Toriel nor her have noticed the flower that is following them from afar._

* * *

 **I** **don't know what happened with that beginning. :\**

 **I was mainly inspired from the song "Falling" of Milkychan while writting the first part. But it's not exactly what I imagine whenever I hear it (sort of an animation that plays in my head).**

 **It wasn't like the one I wrote the first time (while writing it in spanish) but I think I like this second attempt.**

 **Well, hope you have liked it too. :)**

 **Oh, and if you are wondering why I'm taking so long to update this, is because I'm first correcting the chapters of the Ruins from the spanish version.**

 **X: That, and you're too lazy.**

 **See you next time! :D**

 **X: DON'T IGNORE ME!**


End file.
